Sailor Moon: War of Nine Ages
by dragonfang33
Summary: SpwanVampire the MasquradeSailor Moon crossover, The armies of Hell invade the past in an effort to gain full control over the universe, and all that stand in their way are the Sailor Scouts, and two warriors at war with themselves
1. Chapte One: A Vampire's Diary

Sailor Moon: The Wars of Nine Ages  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapse: A Spawn/Vampire the Masqurade/Sailor Moon Crossover. The Forces of Darkness have joined up with the Heartsnatchers, in a bid to rule over the universe. Now all that stands between the Un-dead and the Bural of Bad Behavior is a Vampire, the Scouts, and a tortured warrior known only as Spawn, set during the Tome Saga (Sailor Moon S)  
  
New Characters  
  
Alcar- a tortured warrior, born a Mage but possessed buy a Vampire Spawn. Now when ever he becomes enraged the Vampire side of his soul awakens and he becomes an almost unstoppable killing machine  
  
Al Simmins- better known as Spawn, a warrior much like Alcar, only bred from the bows of Hell. Once he was the US Governments for most assassin, now he is a renagade Hellspawn, charged with defending the Earth from the encrotching darkness  
  
Glossery  
  
Wars of Nine Ages- the name given to the series of Wars that has ravaged the Earth since the Year 3010, so named, because of a prophacy that was first unearthed back in 3009, saying that the "Great War of Nine Ages is upon us." At first Neo-Queen Serenity refused to beleve it, but on October 31 3010, the gates of Hell opened, unleashing hordes of Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Hellspawn, and other creatures of darkness upon the world, transforming the Earth from the glittering world of the Silver Millenium to a gothic wasteland that dies a little more each day.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tale of a Tortured Warrior  
  
p The Diary of Alcar Shadowhawk  
  
p October 1 3030  
  
p Once I was a man, but not just any man. I was a Mage,a Hunter of Darkness, charged with defending the Earth against the armies of darkness. Till that one fateful day.  
  
p It began like so many other nights in the City. The Earth died a little more, as more evil awoke. That night was known as Shamala, Holloween, the one night out of the entire year when the Earth dies more then normal, the one night where the battle lines between hevan and hell are the most visible, and the barrer between Earth and Hell are the weakest. It was the one night the dead, and Demons of Hell pray on the living and the innocent the most.  
  
p All I remember is the scream of an elderly woman. As I looked into the dark alley I saw it, a Vampire about to earn a free meal. Naturally I acted, but my powers were to no aval. So I resorted to my next best thing, the blade I carried on my back. Though I managed to kill the Vampire, his Vampire Spawn (Soul) entered my body, and since that day I have been cursed, not quite dead, but not quite alive. I have become two men inhabiting one body, one a powerful wizard and deadly hunter, the other a dark blood thirsty killer.   
  
p But now I've learned that the Hellish Overlord Maleblogia, is once again mustering his forces for an invasion of the World of Darkness. Once again the fires of the Wars of Nine Ages come, this time the target is not Humanity's future but the past. A past that was once golden before the Wars came in 3010, a past that I know one would love to see and maybe if I join the tortured warrior who calls himself Spawn we may have a chance to not only stop Maleblogia but prevent the Wars from ever beginning.  
  
p Al Simmins, Spawn, I'm coming for you!  
  
p Alcar Shadowhawk  
  
Well there's chapter one and I hope you like it, I will put up chapter two after I get two reviews 


	2. Chapter Two: Forgotten Memory: Lost Love

War of Nine Ages  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Couples  
  
Alcar/Lita, and Spawn/Mina (PS I will change the Spawn couple if it sounds too wierd)  
  
Glossery  
  
Vampire Spawn- the soul of a Vampire, though its physical body dies, the soul of a Vampire possess the nearest living being, thus dividing his/her soul in half.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Memory of a Lost Love  
  
p The journey from the ruins of Portland (I orignaly wanted New York but 9/11 you know) to Rat City was no picnic for Alcar. The entire heartland of what was once the United States was now nothing more then a barren Gothic waste land with the occasinal Human settlement popping up every now and then. But other then that North America, like Crystal Tokyo and half of the other continants, was a dead continant.  
  
p Alcar gazed over the gothic waste that was once a lush and prosperus land, like so many other nations of the world, all the time thinking back to the day it all began. He reached into the pocket of his black trench coat and pulled out a golden locket, inscribed on it was a bright green number 4. As Alcar opened it the image of someone he lost long ago appeared.  
  
p "Alcar," the tall brunete said, "As you know the Queen won't do anything to stop the Hell Hordes, but I know you can. Chaos is engulfing the globe and Serena refuse to do anything, saying that its Rini's birthday. Plese fight on for me, for I now see that you were right, Queen Serenity doesn't care for anyone. But I beg you don't kill her, for the nightmare that is engulfing the world is not her falt. The King and the Queen haven't forgotten the destruction of the Negamoon War. But, when this is over what do you say we marry, I'll be waiting for you. Signed S.J. Sailor Guardian, Crystal Tokyo."  
  
p "Lita," Alcar said quietly, "Why?" Suddenly his eyes began to glow red, and almost as if another being was in side him, Alcar spoke to himself.  
  
p "Why do you still whine over her,"   
  
p "Because I loved her, and your kind made sure she would die."  
  
p "Don't whine at me Alcar."   
  
p "Get out of my head." Alcar began banging his head aganst the ground in another effort to drive the Vampire Spawn that possessed his soul from his body.  
  
p "Quit whining, Do you think I like being sharing a body with you, if you havn't forgotten you're the reason I'm now your room mate. So what do you say you let me out and." Alcar shut the Vampire Spawn out.  
  
p "Never," He said, to himself, "I will never let you out again, not after last time." Then as soon as it began the Vampire Spawn fell silent. With his other self once again dormant Alcar began his journey across the Bad Lands to Rat City.  
  
p Well Heres Chapter Two, and yes I plan to make Chapter Three a little longer, and I hope to add Spawn there. See you after I get two more reviews 


End file.
